yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Realm Spirit Unleashed
Realm Spirit Unleashed is the 3rd episode of the first season of Power Rangers Realm Force. Summary When Master Org, Dai Shi and their followers return and in league with Scar, The Realm Force Rangers must team up with the Wild Force and Jungle Fury Rangers as they learn Pai Zhuq, The Order of the Claw to learn their techniques to possess their animals spirits. Plot Master Org and Dai Shi returns/Scar's next evil plan Because of Scar's dark energy, Master Org and Dai Shi has returned as Kiburi and Ushari gathered them along with their generals just as Scar planned for them as the Dark Tribes of Chima came. Ancient Histories of Animaria/The very lake of Turtle Cove Meanwhile, Connor Lacey and his friends learned the accent history of Animaria. Some of them say that it was a myth, But anyone else still believe in the true history. Max Tennyson and the others gathered the Rangers/Gathering other Power Rangers for help At the same time, Max Tennyson and the others gathered Connor and his friends at the base. As they warned them about Master Org and Dai Shi, Misako contacted the other groups of Power Rangers with animal power for help. Arriving at the Animarium/Meeting the Wild Force and Jungle Fury Rangers So, The Realm Force Rangers arrived at Turtle Cove. Then, They came to the secret shortcut to the Animarium. They met with Princess Shayla, Jindrax, Toxica and Zen-Aku. Then, They meet the Wild Force Rangers: Cole, Taylor, Max, Danny, Alyssa and Merrick, And the Jungle Fury Rangers: Casey, Theo, Lily, Justin, R.J., Dominic, Zephyr Breeze, Sunburst, Flash Sentry, Jarrod, Camille and Whiger. The Pai Zhuq Masters came to see them/Warning them about Scar's next plan Just then, The Pai Zhuq Masters: Master Mao, Master Rilla, Master Lope and Master Guin appeared in spirit. As for Master Phant, Master Swoop and Master Finn, They came and warned Max and the others about Scar's plan with Master Org and Dai Shi. Casey and his friends trained Connor and his friends/Learning about Pai Zhuq So in order to fight the Orgs and Beasts, Casey and his friends begin to train Connor and his friends Pai Zhuq, The Order of the Claw to learn and fight with their Animal Spirits in Kung Fu. So, Casey train Connor while Theo train Spencer, Zephyr Breeze train Butch, Lily train Sapphire, Camille train Vidal, Sunburst train Chris, Dominic train Daisy, Flash Sentry train Alice, R.J. train Marcus, Jarrod train Stella, Justin train Dave, and Whiger train Frankie as their Animal Spirits were the Snake, the Dragon, the Lion, the Tiger, the Cheetah, the Manta Ray, the Falcon, the Gorilla, the Crocodile, the Griffin, the Bull and the Eagle. Teaching Connor and his friends the techniques/Discovering the Wildzords Then, They started teaching Connor and his the techniques of their own Animal Spirits. After their training, Connor and his friends discovered the Wildzords that are all together in one piece. Connor meets Animus/Cole teach him to communicate with the Wildzords Then, Connor has met Animus as he notice the Black Lion, Condor, Sawshark, Buffalo and Jaguar. Just as the Wildzords gathered together to see Connor, Cole taught him to communicate with the Wildzords by listening to the words coming from their hearts. R.J. and Master Finn's father and son training/Meeting with Ben and Gwen's family R.J. and Master Finn, They started their father and son training with Alice and Marcus. Just then, The Tennysons, Ben's parents, Carl and Sandra, and Gwen's parents, Frank and Natalie were brought here by Jindrax, Toxica and Misako as they came to support their children and their new friends. Scar's plan to create massive pollution and ultimate fear on humanity Meanwhile, Scar plans to create massive pollution to the earth and ultimate fear on humanity starting with Turtle Cove as Master Org, Dai Shi and their followers begin carry on the plan. Connor, Cole, Casey and their friends plan strategy/The Animal Power Team Up begins When Connor, Cole, Casey and their friends begin to plan their strategy, They make ready to save the earth. At last, The Realm Force, Wild Force and Jungle Fury Rangers came to stop Master Org, Dai Shi and their followers from polluting the earth. The Eight Heroes and Chima came to help/Fighting off the Putrids and Rinshi Then, The Eight Heroes and Chima came and help them in their time of need. Soon, They fought off as many Putrids and Rinshi Master Org and Dai Shi threw at them by using their Regular and Fire Orbs of Chi. Ushari snuck in grabbing a few Orbs of Chi/Finishing off the Orgs and Beasts Meanwhile, Ushari have snuck behind the heroes of Chima and stole a few Orbs of Chi for Scar. As the battle goes on, Connor and his friends along with Cole, Casey, Theo and Lily finished off Master Org, Dai Shi and their followers for good. The Ultimate Megazord Battle/Defeating Master Org, Dai Shi and their generals But, Scar used his dark power to make them grow bigger. At last, The Ultimate Megazord battle begins as they use the Legendary Megazord Keys to combine with the Wild Force and Jungle Fury Formations and took out the Orgs and Beasts one by one. Just as they prepare the final attack, The Pegasus Megazord, Kongazord Isis Mode, Predazord Double Knuckle, Ultimus Megazord Predator Mode, Animal Spirit Stampede and the Wild Realm Jungle Megazord were formed and finally defeated Master Org and Dai Shi. As for Ushari, He showed Scar enough Orbs of Chi to revive him. The Rangers won their victory/Celebrating at Jungle Karma Pizza Finally, The Rangers celebrated their victory. Then, Connor, Cole, Casey and their friends celebrated at Jungle Karma Pizza as they gave thanks to each other for their help. Rangers Realm Force Rangers Wild Force Rangers Jungle Fury Rangers Mentors *Max Tennyson *Sensei Wu *Sensei Garmadon *Ray *Maya *King Lagravis *Lavertus *King Fluminox *Nighlock Allies *Laval *Cragger *Eris *Gorzan *Worriz *Razar *Rogon *Bladvic *Kai *Jay *Zane *Cole *Lloyd Garmadon *Nya *Li'l Nelson *Skylor *Ken *Li'Ella *King Crominus *Queen Crunket *Crooler *Flinx *Foltrax *Frax *Firox *Tormak *The Legend Beasts *Sir Fangar *Strainor *Stealthor *Sykor *Sirox *Maula *Mottrot *Mungus *Vardy *VoomVoom *Vornon *Vultrix *Icebite *Icerlot *Icepaw *Iceklaw *Arcturus *Pythor P. Chumsworth *Fangtom *Acidicus *Skalidor *Skales *Selma *Skales Jr. *Karlof *Griffin Turner *Paleman *Tox *Neuro *Ash *Bolobo *Gravis *Jacob Pevsner *Chamille *Shade *Morro *Flintlocke *Dogshank *Doubloon *Monkey Wretch *Clancee *Machia *Raggmunk *Blunck *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Sunny *Generator Rex *Princess Shayla *Animus *Jindrax *Toxica *Zen-Aku *Master Mao *Master Rilla *Master Lope *Master Guin *Master Phant *Master Swoop *Master Finn *Flit Civilians *Fran *Clawdeen Wolf *Cleo de Nile *Draculaura *Ghoulia Yelps *Lagoona Blue *Clawd Wolf *Kenneth Tennyson *Jennifer Nocturne *Carl Tennyson *Sandra Tennyson *Frank Tennyson *Natalie Tennyson Villains *Scar *Janja *Kiburi *Ushari *Reirei and Goigoi *Makucha *Mapigano *Kenge *Scorm *Braptor *Spinlyn *Master Org *Onikage *The Org Generals: Retinax, Nayzor and Mandilok *Dai Shi *Carnisoar *Jellica *Grizzaka *The Five Fingers of Poison: Naja, Rantipede, Gakko, Stingerella and Toady *Scorch *Snapper Trivia * Transcript *Realm Spirit Unleashed (Transcript) Category:Power Rangers Realm Force Category:Episodes Category:Connor Lacey